


Egg-squisite Company

by everylosttouch



Series: 2018 Flufftober Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Flufftober 2018, M/M, alec is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: After being stood up for a breakfast date, Magnus is this close to going home.





	Egg-squisite Company

**Author's Note:**

> asdflk;s hello friends  
> it is i  
> i am not dead as u can see 
> 
> i told myself i wasn't going to do flufftober, but here we are wHOOPS i have no self-control
> 
> anyways, this is just some cute lil thing so it's totally unbeta'd! Enjoy lovelies! <3

He should have known that this was going to end in disaster.

Magnus sits there nursing a cup of coffee, waiting for another ten minutes hoping his date would show.

 _Who even schedules a ‘breakfast date’ anyways?_ he thinks to himself, taking a sip of the blackened coffee and diverting his attention out the windows of the trendy little breakfast café.

He was late. By almost a half hour. The waitress had come over a number of times and each time he’d been saying that he’d been waiting for someone. But as time passed, he could see the look in her eye grow a bit more anxious and worried. They both knew he had been stood up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to order something?” The waitress came up tentatively towards his table again. Her green eyes were pleading as if she was saying _please let me help_.

Magnus sighs, running a hand across his face and scratching lightly at the curve of his eyebrow. “Y’know what, just give me the bill and—”

“Oh thank god,” another voice, deeper and wonderfully baritone, perks up. Magnus turns to see a tall young man with dark hair and the most gorgeous eyes he’s ever seen approaching the table. His movements are rushed as he passes by the waitress. “God, I’m _so sorry_ baby. There was an accident a couple blocks down and traffic was _awful._ ”

Effortlessly, Mr. Mystery Man slides into the seat across from Magnus’ and pulls his hand forward, kissing the knuckles lightly. The action may or may not have made Magnus flush a little pinker. “Can you forgive me?”

Despite the bustle of the café, it feels almost like Magnus is under a spotlight. Magnus could refute, could say he doesn’t even know who this guy is; but his chest flutters a bit at how Mystery Man is trying to make it seem like Magnus wasn’t embarrassingly stood up.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus smiles back, squeezing his hand and giving him the most loving smile he can muster. “Just don’t make a habit of it. I think you worried poor Clarissa.”

Clary laughs a bit, waving a hand in front of her face. “No, no!” she diffuses. “I was just making sure that your boyfriend here was okay.” She blinks. “Oh, unless—I didn’t mean to assume or any—”

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus interrupts. “And you weren’t assuming.” He smiles back at Mystery Man with another loving look. “I promise he’s usually much more punctual.”

They all laugh for a moment before Clary sighs. “Alright, what can I get you two?”

Mystery Man hums. “I’ll get the breakfast platter. Sausage instead of bacon, and toast as the side.” He hands the menu to Clary with a smile. “What about you darling?”

Magnus has to bite back a smile at the use of the pet name he used seconds prior. “What your having sounds wonderful.” He looks up, handing Clary the menu. “I’ll take the same thing, but bacon instead of sausage.”

Clary beams at them. “Right, okay! We’ll get those ready for you and they’ll be out shortly.” With a little spin, Clary disappears back behind the counter.

A nervous sigh—perhaps a bit more audible than intended—falls from Mystery Man’s mouth. “Well…that was—”

“Something,” Magnus finishes. He takes back his hand from where he’s been holding Mystery Man’s and nervously runs his fingers over the warmth that lingers. “Thank you, by the way.”

Mystery Man hums. “It’s no problem. I hate seeing that happen. I’ve had it happen myself quite a few times,” he chuckles.

Magnus’ head pops up. “You’re kidding,” he says, furrowing his brows. Mystery Man shakes his head. “But…you’re absolutely gorgeous how—?”

He cuts himself off, only realizing far too late what he’s saying. With a flushed look he diverts his gaze to the table, suddenly finding the polished wooden surface interesting.

“Well…uh…thanks,” Mystery Man bites back a shy smile, scratching at the dark hairs settled at the nape of his neck. “Though I guess I’m a bit surprised as well. Anyone who’d stand you up is an idiot.”

Magnus shakes his head. “Well then there are plenty of idiots out there.”

Mystery Man laughs again before letting the silence settle between them. The normal bustle of the morning café—the clink of plates and glassware, and the barely-audible conversations of the patrons—fills the voids of silence. A small smile tugs on the corner of Mystery Man’s lips before he looks up, extending his hand forward for Magnus to take. “I realize I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Alec.”

“Magnus,” Magnus replies, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

They fall into a steady conversation after that, talking about everything and nothing, simply getting to know each other over shared breakfast. By the time they’ve paid, Magnus almost feels sad that his impromptu fake-date has come to an end.

“Thank you again, Alec,” Magnus says. “I’ve got to head back home, but perhaps I may see you around sometime.”

Alec nods, uncertainty swirling in his eyes. Magnus turns to leave, but he’s stopped by Alec a second later. “W-Wait,” he stammers.

Magnus turns back to face him curiously.

“Forgive me if this is too forward, but I’d like to go out with you sometime. Like on a real date. I had a good time today and if you did too then maybe…” Alec trails, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he looks down to their feet.

Magnus smiles, stepping forward. “Well, considering you’re already my ‘ _boyfriend_ ’,” he teases, “I wouldn’t say no to another date.” He lets another small smirk loose. “Maybe I’ll even let you sneak a kiss in.”

Alec flushes a beautiful crimson over that, and Magnus can’t help but close the distance between them to plant a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek. Alec blinks rapidly in an act of disbelief. He looks to Magnus. “I uh…I guess I should give you my number? If you want it? It’d just make things easier to—”

Magnus can’t help but laugh at Alec’s rambling, handing him a business card. “I work from home but that’s my number. I’ll always answer, especially for you,” he winks.

Alec smiles at that, stepping closer to Magnus to place his own kiss to Magnus’ cheek. He slides another card into Magnus’ coat pocket. “I can’t wait,” he whispers.

They pull back a second later, both giddy and blushing at each other as if they’ve known each other for more than just a morning meal. With another parting gentle squeeze of hands, Magnus turns back to head home. With the memory of Alec’s soft lips against his cheek and his number in his pocket, Magnus can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @biconicmagnusbane on tumblr and @the_biconic_mb on twitter!


End file.
